Just Friends
by javajunkiechick
Summary: What happens when you're just friends with the person you love?
1. Just Friends

**Hey! Hope you enjoy my next story :) Oh, and by the way, my friend is going to be writing stories under my account and pen name, so if you get confused by the two different kinds of writing, that's why. She's a good writer, she just writes differently then me. So, if you get confused, that's why. **

**What if Logan couldn't commit to Rory when she told him she couldn't do the no-strings relationship anymore? **

--

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_Just Friends_**

"I think we should just be friends" Rory Gilmore said to Logan Huntzberger.

"Okay. Just friends"

"So, uh, I guess I'll see you around"

"Yeah, guess so"

Rory walked out of Logan's dorm a little disappointed. She cut off the whole no-strings thing they had going on. She would miss him but, she knew this was for the best.

--

Logan had just watched the one girl he had ever truly loved walk out of his life. Damn his stupid playboy ways. He knew that if he committed to her, he would hurt her. As much as he loved her, he would end up sleeping with the next blond bimbo that walked by. He couldn't do that to her.

--

"Hey, Mom" Rory said. When she got back to her dorm, she called her mom. Lorelai was the perfect person to vent to. She always knew what to say.

"Hey, Kiddo! What's up?"

"I broke things off with Logan…and please don't say 'I told you so'" Rory felt tears building up in her eyes.

"Okay, I won't. I'm so sorry, Hun. But, honestly, I'm not that surprised"

"Mom! That's just another version of 'I told you so'"

"Sorry! But, it's the truth. You were trying to be someone you're not"

"I think I need to wallow"

"You? Wallow? This must be really bad. I mean, when you broke up with Dean the first time, you refused to wallow 'til you kissed Tristan. You didn't kiss Tristan again did you?"

"Mom, no. I really thought Logan could've been…well…the one"

"The one?"

"_The _one"

"Oh. Well, why don't I get a bunch of candy and rent _An Affair to Remember_"

"Sounds good. I'll order Chinese"

"Okay. Be there soon"

--

"Hey, Mate! There's a party on the second floor tonight. You coming?" Finn asked Logan as he and Colin walked through the door.

"Sure, I guess"

"What's wrong?" Colin asked his upset friend.

"Nothing"

--

"It's going to be okay, babe" Lorelai tried to sooth her crying daughter. They were in the middle of the movie when Rory couldn't hold her tears in anymore.

"I miss him, Mom!" Rory said, breathless.

"Did you really love him?"

"Yes. He was sweet, funny, and cute. He had the most amazing personality. He was like my other half. He brought out my adventurous side. And when I touched him, my heart melted. When I saw him, all my troubles went away. And every time I heard his name, my breath got caught in my throat. It was the most amazing feeling"

"Sounds like love to me. That's how I feel about Luke. It _is_ the most amazing feeling"

"And now it's over. But, I just couldn't be in this kind of relationship. I'm a girlfriend girl. I have boyfriends, not escorts"

"Hey, I heard there's a party tonight, wanna go?"

"Sure, I guess"

--

"Hey, Man" Colin said over the loud music at the party, when he saw Logan.

"Hi. Where's Finn?"

"Following some redhead around"

"As usual" Logan smirked.

"Dude, two hot blondes coming our way"

Logan looked where Colin was looking, and sure enough, he saw two girls walking towards them.

"Hi, I'm Kayla" One of the blondes said, once they got to Colin and Logan.

"And I'm Allison" The other blond said.

"I'm Colin and this is Logan"

"Hey" Logan said halfheartedly.

"Can we get you ladies a drink?"

"Pina colada" Kayla said.

"Gin Martini" Allison said next.

Colin and Logan walked over to the bar.

"So, which one do you want?"

"What?" Logan asked. He had been lost in his own thoughts about Rory.

"Do you want to take Kayla or Allison? If you don't mind, I think I'll take Kayla"

"I don't think I want a girl tonight"

"Okay, Dude, what's up? First, you're like, blanking out all the time. Then, you don't want have sex. Something's up. What is it?"

"I miss Rory"

"Reporter Girl? What's so great about her?"

"Everything's great about _Rory_. She's smart, beautiful, witty, funny, and I love her"

"You love her?"

"Yeah. I…" Logan was cut of by a disappointed Finn.

"Hi"

"Where's the redhead?" Colin asked.

"She said that if I continued to follow her, or as she puts it, stalk her, she'll file a restraining order against me"

"What else is new?" Colin shot back, sarcastically.

"So, what are you two up to?"

" Logan loves Rory" Colin informed Finn.

"Really?" Logan nodded. "My boy's all grown up?!"

"Yeah, but she broke thing off with me. She said she was a girlfriend girl and she couldn't be in a no-strings relationship"

"Well, if you love her, Mate, why didn't you commit?"

"Because, no matter how much I love her, I'll hurt her. I can't do that to her. So, we're just going to be friends"

"Oh look, there's Rory" Colin said.

"Really?!" Logan exclaimed as he whipped his head around and saw Rory and Lorelai talking.

"Yeah, this 'just friends' thing, is going to work great" Colin said.

"Hey, Rory" Logan greeted as he walked over to her.

"Oh, hi Logan"

"So…how are you?"

"Okay, I guess"

"Me too"

"Mom, can Logan I talk for a minute please…alone"

"Yeah. I'll be by the bar"

"So, um…sorry about the whole thing this morning. You know, with the breaking up thing. I don't really know what to call it when you're not dating exclusively"

"I'm fine. We were just fooling around anyway" Logan tried to act as if he were fine with it.

"Oh, yeah. We were just fooling around. No biggy" Rory played along.

"Well, do you want to go out tomorrow?"

"Go out?"

"You know, as friends"

"Right. Just friends. Yeah, sounds fun"

--

**Hope you liked the first chapter! I tried to post this earlier, but, whenever I tried, it wouldn't work. Anyway, I love reviews! **


	2. So Much for Avoiding You

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!

--

_**Chapter 2**_

_**So Much for Avoiding You **_

The next night, Rory was going to meet Logan at the pub. Once she got there, she realized that he wasn't there yet, so she got a table and waited. She waited and waited and waited. 45 minutes later, Rory was getting ready to leave when Logan walked up to the table.

"Hey" He greeted.

"Hi. Why are you so late?"

"Oh, I had a date"

The truth was, Logan didn't have a date. He was late on purpose because he didn't want her to think he was still hung up on her.

"You had a date?"

"Yeah. That's not a problem, is?"

"Of course not. Why would it be?"

"It wouldn't be. Just making sure"

"Okay"

They ate in awkward silence. Finally, Rory broke the silence. Soon they were in a heated discussion about Sandra Dee's death.

--

When Rory got back to her dorm, she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She lay on her bed with her head buried in her pillow, crying. She didn't know if this whole just friends thing is going to work. Every time she sees him, her heart screams "I love you, I love you!" But, her head says "Don't do it. Don't get involved with him. You'll regret it! You'll get hurt!" She was filled with mixed emotions and she didn't know what to do. She finally came to the conclusion that she would just avoid Logan.

--

Logan walked into his dorm and sat on the couch. He stared blankly at the wall. He missed Rory. He didn't know how the friends thing was going to work, either. He decided that he would also avoid Rory.

--

The next day Rory was walking to class. On her way there, she stopped at a coffee kiosk that was next to the classroom. However, when she got there, she turned the other way because she spotted a certain blond boy. She quickly turned around and walked to another coffee kiosk on campus, then took the long way to the class, which caused her to be late. She checked her watch to find out that she was about ten minutes late.

"_Great" _She thought_. "Not only am I late, this is the first class of the course. Boy, do I have bad luck. The first ten minutes of the first class of the course, is the most important part!"_

She walked into class and didn't see any empty seats. After roaming her eyes around the room, and found one empty seat in the middle of the classroom. However, it was right next to Logan. 

"_You've gotta be kidding me. He's in this class too?! I took this class 'cause I didn't think he would take it. So much for avoiding him" She thought._

"_Rory! What's she doing here? I took this class 'cause I didn't think she would be in this class. So much for avoiding her" _Logan thought once he saw Rory.

Rory walked silently over to the seat, trying hard not to distract anyone.

During the whole class, Rory and Logan both tried hard not to look at each other. When class ended, Rory walked back to her dorm. She couldn't believe Logan's in her class. The class is 10 weeks long. 3 days a week, she had to see him. She sat down at her desk to study when she heard a knock coming from the window. She got up to open it, while wondering who was knocking on her window. She found the one and only, Logan Huntzberger.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I needed to see you…and talk to you"

"What about?"

"I miss you"

"Really? I never thought _you_ would miss any girl"

"You're not just any girl. I know you can't do the no-strings relationship, so, I'm going to try and be a boyfriend"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love you Rory"

"I love you too"

Logan and Rory shared a long, sweet, kiss.

--

**Okay, that's it. I'm done! The stories over. And I'm sorry it took so long to update but, I have a good reason…well, I have a reason. I DON'T WANT TO WRITE IT ANYMORE. I'm sorry, but it's just SO boring to write. I couldn't concentrate. I thought it was a good idea at first, but it is not!!!!! Anyway, I will hopefully think of something new to write…that will be fun!**


End file.
